finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Beowulf Cadmus
Beowulf Cadmus, also known as Beowulf Kadmas, is an optional character from Final Fantasy Tactics. A former captain of the Gryphon Knights of Lionel, he now spends his time looking for his fiancée Reis Duelar. Story Captain of the Gryphon Knights Beowulf used to be the captain of Lionel's Gryphon knights. Liked by his men, he became good friends with his lieutenant, Aliste Rosenheim. He considered him a rival as well as the only person with skills as good as his own. Eventually, Beowulf fell in love with the Dragonkin Reis Duelar. The two of them were quickly engaged. However, the Celebrant Bremondt Freitberg was also infatuated with Reis, and would do anything for her love. He saw Beowulf as an obstacle, and tried to dispose of him. First, he claimed the captain was a heretic and stripped him of his rank. When Beowulf would still not leave Reis, he prepared a curse for him. However, Reis sacrificed herself for her love, and took the curse in his place, becoming the Holy Dragon. Reis then left, and Beowulf went in pursuit. Coal Mine Rescue Eventually Beowulf found out that Reis was in the underground colliery at Goland Coal City. He journeyed to Lesalia Imperial Capital, where Ramza Beoulve was told about monsters in the colliery. Realizing that Ramza would attempt to defeat the monsters, Beowulf asked Ramza for the right to join him for the trip into the colliery. After fighting their way into the colliery, they found Reis, still stuck in dragon form, being threatened by the Archaic Demon Sinogue. Ramza and Beowulf fought and defeated Sinogue and the other monsters, rescuing her. Beowulf, however, longed to undo the transformation. He and Reis joined Ramza's party, hoping they could find a way to return Reis to normal. Grateful to Ramza, he rewarded him with a Zodiac Stone. Ramza took the stone back to Goug Machine City where he used it to activate Construct 8. They then travelled to Nelveska Temple, where they encountered Construct 7. A battle ensued and the heroes emerged victorious, recovering the Cancer Zodiac Stone. Beowulf was able to use it to revert Reis back to normal. Bremondt's Revenge When Beowulf and Reis return to Lionel, Reis laments that as long as Beowulf is a heretic, they can't return home. Beowulf then tells Reis that as long as he is with her, he will always be home. Beowulf then leaves Reis to go and see if Ramza needs him. Just a Beowulf walks away, he hears Reis screaming. Running back, he sees Aliste Rosenheim. He had been hired by Bremondt to kidnap Reis and take her to Lionel Castle. Beowulf takes Ramza to the castle, where they encounter Aliste. Wanting to fight Beowulf to the death, he attacks his former friend. Beowulf and Ramza manage to overcome the Templar. On his dieing breath, he tells Beowulf how he was suffering from a terminal illness, and wanted to fight him before he died. Realizing Bremondt had taken advantage of this, he rushes into the castle to kill the Celebrant one and for all. Beowulf confronts Bremondt, who claims he can buy Reis' love with money. Beowulf tries to tell Bremondt that no matter what he does, Reis has never loved him and nver will. Beowulf and Ramza fight Bremondt, along with his guards, but manage to overcome them. Before he dies, Bremondt used his own dark magic on himself, turning himself into a Dark Dragon. However, even in this form he was no match for Ramza and Beowulf, and is eventually killed. Beowulf then finds Reis in one of the castle's room, and the two of them were reunited once again. Beowulf could not convey how much he appreciated Ramza's help. Both remained with Ramza throughout his quest to defeat the Lucavi. Cadmus, Beowulf